nwcommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Maccle
Maccle is a lesser-known Canadian Napoleonic Wars player, who has been around the Mount and Blade Warband community for considerable length of time. Well known in the Persistent World community, Maccle stopped playing Persistent World in favor of focusing his time on Napoleonic Wars. He completely outclasses LeBrave in every way possible. Information Current Regiment 3ème Voltigeurs ~ Corporal Fourier Past Regiments (From oldest to newest) 53rd Regiment of Grenadier Guards (January 2011) ~ Ranker 2e French Cavalry Dragoons (Early 2012) ~ Ranker 55e Regiment de Ligne (Mid 2012) ~ Ranker 10th Brandenburgische Infanterie (Late 2012) ~ Ranker 74th Campbell's Highlanders NW (Mid 2013) ~ Ranker Most of the regiments from the Nr. 55 to the 72nd were lead by FancyPants/Andee/Walko so it was bassically the same people everytime with a different name. (Im not a reg hopper I swear) Nr. 55 Manstein Infantry Regiment (Late 2013) Andee ~ Ranker 1st Royal Marines (Early 2014) Andee ~ Third in command 1er Régiment Suisse de Infanterie (Mid 2014) Andee ~ Ranker Saint Petersburg Milita (Mid 2014) Andee ~ Ranker 73rd (Highland) Regiment of Foot (Mid 2014) Andee ~ Ranker 3. Danske Marine Regiment (Late 2014) Andee ~ Third in command 35th (Royal Sussex) Regiment of Foot (Late 2014) Andee ~ Fourth in command Pontifical Swiss Guard (Late 2014) Mockingjay ~ Ranker 2nd Royal Scots Guards (Late 2014) [FancyPants ] ~ Ranker 43rd (Monmouthshire) Regiment of Foot (Early 2015) Walko ~ Ranker 3. Danske Marine Regiment (Mid 2015) Andee ~ Third in command 7th Kings German Legion (Mid 2015) [FancyPants ] ~ Second in command 72nd (Seaforth) Regiment of Foot (Mid 2015) [FancyPants] ~ Second in command Post Andee/Fancy regs 3ème Voltigeurs (Mid/Late 2015) ~ Ranker HMS Victory (Late 2015) ~ Ranker Career achievements Chosen for team Canada (NWWC) - 2015 MVP for team Canada (NWWC) - 2015 Captain of Team Canada (NWWC) - 2016 3rd place finish with 3eVolt (TNWL) Chosen for team NA in the EU vs NA linebattle x 2 Diamond division in (NADL) 3/4 EU 8v8 Groupfighting Tournament 1st Place: Dan the Chefs Part 3: The Wall. 2v2 tournament with Ritz http://challonge.com/UGF3 / http://www.fsegames.eu/forum/index.php?topic=31387.msg1355599#msg1355599 1st Place NWL With the 3eVolt - 2016 1st Place: 5v5 Golds 5v5 groupfighting league: Team FKMYASS Maccle, Runepykz, Tammo, Professor, Godfried, Shinto, Ritz http://challonge.com/NAGGFL / http://www.fsegames.eu/forum/index.php?topic=33188.0 1x winnar winnar chakn dinnar 2v2 tournament. Maccle, Tammo http://challonge.com/2v2tournamentmaccle 1x premier league winners with the 30th http://www.fsegames.eu/forum/index.php?topic=34177.0 http://challonge.com/NAPLS1 1x EU 2v2 random tournament. w/ Alatriste http://challonge.com/Jdjsicbd 1x 2v2: 3rd place tournament w/ Godfried http://challonge.com/Maccle2v2 1x 4v4: 2nd place tournament w/ Chev, Fancypants, Pinoy http://www.fsegames.eu/forum/index.php?topic=35349.0 http://challonge.com/Liquids4v4 1x 3v3: 1st place tournament w/ Maccle, Ritz, Pinoy, Maple http://challonge.com/UGTpartV http://www.fsegames.eu/forum/index.php?topic=35634.30 --------------------------------------------- Native Acheivments Played for Clanabis in the UNAC 3 Played for OneEyed in UNAC 6 -3rd place finish Captian of Rynwulf in WPL 2 -quarter finalist Captian of Jelkala Ron's in Warband Fantasy League. Captain team Canada NC2017 East Side Homies FancyPants, Andee, Turkleton, Sam, Eazy-E, Sharing, ElgostFaust, Tammo, Grimsight, Ritz, Professor, Godfried, Shinto, Tyler, Oodle, Albus, Sitvek ect.